


MAGIC FIGHT LOKI VS DISCORD.

by firestarter3d



Category: Aladdin (1992), Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cake, Cats, Clowns, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fights, Funny, Magic, Magic-Users, Mistaken Identity, Other, People Change People, Size Difference, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Tags May Change, Tigers, Trapped, Underwear, Your only second rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: A hilarious song fic idea I had.





	MAGIC FIGHT LOKI VS DISCORD.

Loki was sitting on his throne when he heard a voice say "so your the one claiming to be the God of mischief, well I got news for you, that's my tittle bucko and im not about to give it up some 2 bit magician who fancys himself as a God"  
Loki not one to be challenged by anyone screamed "who dares challenge loki god of mischief" then a serpentine like creature with the head of a goat, two horns of various design and shape, wings of a bat, he had one paw and one claw, one scaly foot and one hoof, and one long scaley tale, he wrapped himself around loki quicker then loki could react, and put his face up to looks face,  
"Why do I believe it's me, names discord by the way and actual God of chaos and mischief and well i do believe i can explain better through song"

[Discord:]  
I must admit  
Your parlor tricks  
Are amusing  
I bet you've got a bunny  
Under your hat

(Discord lifts Lokiis crown to reveal a bunny)

Now here's your chance  
To get the best of me  
Hope your hand is hot

(Discord zaps loki into some clown make up)

C'mon clown  
Let's see what you've got

(Loki smiles amused, this might be fun after all, he thinks to himself)

[Loki:]  
You can try to slam me  
With your harder stuff  
But your double whammy  
Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight

(Loki Throws a bolt of magic and misses discord, and hits a near standing guard into a record player)

You're simply out of date  
(He takes the record from the record player throws it at discord this time it hits, him, and when discord recovers he sees loki has summoned a tiger)

You're only second rate

(Discord now annoyed but not in any pain zaps the tiger into a tiny kitten)

[Discord:]  
You think your cat's a meanie  
But your tiger's tame

(Discord now annoyed but not in any pain zaps the tiger into a tiny kitten)

You've got a lot to learn  
About the mischief game  
So for your education  
I reiterate  
You're only second rate

[Loki:]  
Men cower  
At the power  
In my pinky

(Loki wiggles his pinky finger and makes himself grow into a giant)

[Discord:]

(Makes himself grow bigger then loki and grabs him as he's growing and presses his thumb down on loki pushes him into his palm)

My thumb is number one  
On every list  
But if you're not convinced  
That I'm invincible  
Put me to the test  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest

(Loki reappears on discords shoulder)

[Loki:]  
Go ahead and zap me  
With a big surprise  
Slap me in a trap  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a great escape

(Loki makes a cake appear and slams it into discords facface)

It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate

[Discord:]  
You know your hocus-pocus  
Isn't tough enough  
And your mumbo-jumbo  
Doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
Upon your sorry state  
You're only second rate

[Loki:]

(Tries to make himself bigger then discord at this point breaking the castle a bit)

Zaba-caba-dabra  
Loki's gonna grab ya!

[Both loki and discord:]  
Alakazam-da-mus  
And this thing's bigger than the both of us

[Loki:]  
So spare me your tremendous stare

[Discord:]

(Zaps lokis armor away leaving him only in a pair of boxers with discords face on them)

You look horrendous in your underwear  
And I can hardly wait  
To discombobulate

[Loki now really pissed off:]  
I'll send your back end packing  
In a shipping crate

(Discord easily breaks free and turns himself into loki)

[Discord also now pissed off:]  
You'll make a better living  
With a spinning plate

[Both loki and discord]  
You're only second rate!

Both the lokis now in golden handcuffs yell "gaurds take this imposter away this instant", the gaurds look very confused for a moment and grab one at random and as he's taken away one of the lokis can hear the other say "NO! NOT ME YOU FOOLS! IM THE REAL LOKI" and wry smile is revealed, "that will teach him to try and take what's not his" the other loki says.


End file.
